Rompiendo el Hielo
by Clow reed1
Summary: 4 Y FINAL! QUE PASARA ENTRE TAYSON Y MAX?
1. Kai: acabare con todo esto

**Rompiendo el hielo**

**KaixRay, TaysonxMax **

**Notas: HEME AQUÍ!!!!!! Por fin otro KaixRay... me metí en la mente de Kai por un rato en el episodio en que por fin este chico se convierte en un Bladebraker.**

**Por Clow Reed**

- **Kai!!!! Toma mi mano!!!! **

- _"Uh?... por que... aún después de todo lo que hice... me quieren con ustedes?" _

- **Tayson no podemos alcanzarlo... que haremos???? *Ray lo mira con preocupación***__

- **Tenemos que hacerlo despertar!!!! KAI NO SEAS ESTUPIDO Y DESPIERTA!!!!**__

**Sin éxito los chicos siguen gritándole a Kai para que alcanzara la mano de Tayson con tal de salvarse de hundirse en el frió lago de Rusia al que los había llevado para luchar con ellos por última vez. Había perdido humillantemente, lo que lo dejo en un estado de Shock sin sentir el frió que subía por sus piernas y que lo había dejado pegado al cubo de hielo; con el agua cubriéndolo por completo sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura e intentar subirlo, para esos momentos el chico de pelo azul con negro estaba cerrando sus ojos, solo distinguió una cola blanca antes de caer inconsciente.**

**A duras penas Ray logro salvar a Kai y que los demás lo ayudaran a subirlo, en el helicóptero que los trajo Kai fue llevado rápidamente a un hospital; mientras Ray y Kai eran atendidos Tayson iba a la abadía para devolver a Black dranzer...**

- _"No merezco esto... porque tenían que salvarme de pagar por todo lo que les hice... por que? Ray... "_

Kai estaba conectado a un respirador, aunque había sido poco tiempo el que había permanecido debajo del agua, la fría temperatura de esta hizo un efecto inmediato junto con su estado. Por otro lado Ray era cambiado de ropa y atendido para que el frió no hiciera mas efecto del que de por si ya le había hecho.

- **Como te sientes Ray?... *el señor Dickenson entra a la habitación***

- **Con mucho frió nada mas... gracias señor Dickenson.. y Kai?? Donde lo tienen?**__

- **Esta en la habitación contigua... no esta bien...**__

- **A que se refiere?**__

- **No ha despertado de la inconciencia.. y eso no tiene muy alentado a los médicos, no saben si es por el frió o su derrota...**__

- **Quiero verlo**__

- **Claro... acompáñame**__

**Ray se pone de pie aun tiritando un poco y sigue al señor Dickenson a la habitación del lado para ver como se encontraba Kai, al entrar se asombro al ver al exlider de los Bladebrakers en un lamentable estado, el señor Dickenson los deja solos.**

- ***acercándose, se sienta* Kai... no tienes porque esconderte... todos te necesitamos... eres y serás siempre nuestro líder... por favor... despierta... *le toma la mano***

- _"Ray?... siento.. el calor de su mano al tomar la mía... porque estoy sintiendo esto?, yo... es acaso que los necesito también?..."_

- ***sonríe* supongo que no es el mejor momento para decirte esto... pero estamos solos... y se que los demás pueden sentir lo mismo que yo de diferente forma... se que Tayson también se habría tirado al agua para salvarte.. pero.. *apoya su frente en la mano de Kai* yo soy el que mas lamento tu partida... el que mas se sorprendió al saber que nos traicionaste... *sollozando* yo...  *se le acerca al oído* desde que te conocí... que te amo...**__

- **Ray!!!! *Max entra sorpresivamente***__

- **Max... *lo mira aún con lagrimas en los ojos* **__

- **Tu... estas llorando?**__

- **Ah?... *secándose las lagrimas* no es nada... solo que es lamentable ver a Kai de esta manera**__

- **Lo sabemos... *se le acerca* pero también sabemos que el podrá salir de esto con nuestra ayuda... ne? *sonríe***__

- ***asiente* solo es cosa de tiempo... *mira a Kai***__

- **Es tan fuerte lo que sientes por él?**__

- **Que?... *Ray se asombra* tanto se me nota?**__

- **Algo.. supongo que mas de alguna vez lo hemos comentado con Tayson y al verte tirarte al agua para salvarlo... **__

- ***baja la mirada* siempre quise saber como le podía llamar a esto que siente mi corazón y mi cuerpo cada vez que este estúpido me dedicaba una mirada... que me dirigía la palabra, solo cuando se pierde algo se sabe lo que significa... que irónico ne? **__

- **De hecho... solo tienes que esperar que despierte y decírselo ^^**__

- **Gracias... *Ray le sonríe* **__

- ***Kai empieza a toser* **__

- **OO KAI!!!! *Ray se pone de pie* que pasa??? **__

- **Llamare a un medico... *Max sale corriendo***__

- ***lo sostiene* Kai tranquilízate...**__

- **R..a....y...  ****_"__no puedes... nadie... puede amarme..." _**** Na...die.. __**

**Los médicos entran haciendo que Ray tenga que salir de la habitación, Max lo ayuda a sostenerse ya que aun estaba entumido como para sostenerse por si solo, en ese instante Tayson llegaba al hospital, no le agrado mucho el ver que Max tenía muy bien sostenido a Ray... celos?, como podía Tayson tener celos de un amigo??? **

- **Que pasa???**

- **No sabemos bien... *Max lo mira* **__

- **Despertó de repente tosiendo... como alterado por algo... *Ray mira a otro lado***__

- ***un medico sale* **__

- **Doctor!!! Como esta?**__

- **Ya despertó... pero aún se encuentra un poco aturdido, la tos se debio a su sorpresivo despertar y que trago un poco de agua, además se encontraba muy exaltado... si van a entrar visitas por favor no lo hagan sobresaltarse**__

- **Si doctor *los tres chicos responden al unísono***__

Luego de que el medico se fuera, Tayson entro a visitarlo mientras Max ayudaba a Ray a volver a su habitación, él también necesitaba descansar.

**Solo faltaban dos días para el duelo por la final del campeonato mundial, y el medico les aclaro de inmediato que Kai no podría participar, algo que el joven hospitalizado no dudo en refutar de inmediato**

- **No debes arriesgar tu salud Kai, no seas porfiado**

- **No tenemos a nadie mas... Max perdió su bestia bit... no seas estúpido Tayson yo me recupero rápido... *tosiendo***

- **Si si... como diga nuestro líder.. pero desobedecerás a un medico?**

- **Al diablo con los médicos... *Kai intenta ponerse de pie***

- ***sujetándolo por los hombros* no te atrevas!!!! **

- **Suéltame Tayson!!! **

- ***lo empuja a la cama quedando apoyado en él* NO! Le haces caso al medico oíste?**

- ***Ray entra de sorpresa* Tayson, Kai tiene.....**

- ***ambos lo miran***

- **Erm... creo que debí tocar... **

- **No pienses estupideces Ray!!... *Tayson suelta a Kai* este porfiado quería levantarse... sin permiso del medico...**

- **Hmm.. no te preocupes por explicaciones, de eso les venía a hablar... el medico dijo que si Kai permanecía quieto hasta mañana al medio día podía ser dado de alta**

- **Así podrás jugar contra los Demolition Boys**

- **Bien.. eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer?**

- **Si... **

- **Que tanto me puede costar... **

- ***Tayson se ríe* conociéndote??? Esto será digno de verse... voy a contarle a Max... *sale***

- ***esperando que Tayson se valla cierra la puerta* **

- **Y tu que haces mirándome?**

- **Pensé que cambiarías tu humor... después de todo lo que ha pasado**

- ***suspira* no creas que no les agradezco lo que hicieron, sobre todo a ti... *apretando las sabanas* no debieron hacerlo... soy un caso perdido**

- **Yo creo que no... ves como haz cambiado?... solo hay que seguir trabajando en los detalles... *se acerca a la ventana* no podíamos dejarte morir así**

- **Por que?**

- **Porque eres nuestro amigo... "**_y la persona a quien mas amo"****_

- **Te quedaste callado de repente...**

- **No recuerdas... lo que paso cuando despertaste?**

- **Estabas conmigo verdad?**

- **Hai... *sonrojado* **

- **_desde que te conocí... que te amo... _*Kai se sonroja abrazándose a sus rodillas* **

- ***sonríe* bien!!... ahora te tienes que quedar tranquilo y mañana saldrás de aquí *lo mira* no te parece perfecto?__**

- **Hmmm... __**

- **Pasa algo?... *se sienta en la cama* __**

- **No te acerques... onegai... **

- ***sorprendido* lo entiendo... *se pone de pie* creo que ya casi es hora de la comida... la enfermera debe estar por llegar... **

- **Lo siento...**

- **Descuida iré a entrenar con los chicos... *sale***

**Al momento de que Ray cierra la puerta Kai se abraza mas fuerte a si mismo, no sabe como, pero la cercanía de Ray le dolía mas que cualquiera de las demás, sentía que no era merecedor del amor que el chico chino le había confesado la noche anterior y el saberlo le hacía rechazar cualquier acercamiento que Ray pudiera intentar, otro efecto que Ray causaba en Kai era que este no sabía de lo que podía ser capaz si el chico se acercaba mas de lo necesario, de un momento a otro Kai comprendió lo que su compañero de equipo significaba para él, pero que de ninguna manera dejaría que viera... nunca.**

**------------------ fin del primer cap -----------------------**

**Notas: POR FIN OTRO KAIXRAY!!!!! je je je.... dije que me iba a hacer presente con otro de mis fics... ahora en directo desde la mente de..... KAI!!!!!**

**Kai: ¬¬ no fue agradable sabes?**

**Clow: hay de que te quejas... si todos sabemos que tienes tu corazoncito... a pesar de que se te corrio la teja en Beyblade 2002.... pero en fin... y espero que no se te ocurra engañar a Ray con ese.... erm.... fan..**

**Kai: *suspira***

**Clow: ok ok me dejo de joder... ^^! los espero en el proximo cap!!!**

__


	2. Ray: OO ahora si acabo todo

**Rompiendo el hielo**

**KaixRay, TaysonxMax **

**Notas: HEME AQUÍ!!!!!! Por fin otro KaixRay... me metí en la mente de Kai por un rato en el episodio en que por fin este chico se convierte en un Bladebraker.**

**Por Clow Reed**

- **Así que Kai rechazo el que te acercaras... *Max lo mira sentado en el pasto***

- ***asiente* era algo que debía esperarme o no?, digo Kai no dejara de ser el chico frió de un día para otro...**

- **Puede ser... pero tampoco es el mismo de antes... dale tiempo... **

- **Gracias Max... *sonríe***

- ***le sonríe de vuelta* descuida...**

**Tayson aparece en el momento en que Ray y Max se reían por tonteras, otra vez ese sentimiento de que Max le estuviera prestando mas atención a Ray que a él lo molestaba... no lo encontraba logico ni sensato... se revuelve el pelo antes de acercarse mas a ellos**

- **Tayson!!! *Max se pone de pie acercándosele* cuanto tiempo estabas ahí?**

- **No mucho... venía a decirles que Kenny quiere hablarnos... sobre el duelo de pasado mañana**

- **Hai... *Ray se acerca* vamos... ^^**

- **Sip!... **

**Max le pasa el brazo a Tayson por detrás del cuello acercándolo amistosamente así los tres chicos parten a la reunión con Kenny.**

**Al día siguiente todos los Bladebrakers estaban presentes en el cuarto de Kai para el veredicto del medico... entre ellos no querían mirarse para no reírse de la situación, Kai se había comportado como un niño bueno, haciendo caso en todo, comiendo como debía ser y tomándose todos los remedios con tal de que lo dejaran salir como lo había dicho el medico.**

- **Considerando que tuviste una hipotermia grado 1 gracias a que tu compañero te salvo... debes agradecerle a el que hoy te pueda dar de alta... **

- ***gota* por fin....**

- **Eso si... no debes desabrigarte por ningún motivo... y tratar de mantener tus piernas y brazos tibios... te costara caminar un poco... y mover tus brazos... así que el tiempo que te queda haz ejercicios suaves**

- **Ya entendí... *destapándose* ahora si me puedo vestir en paz... o no les gusto la función?**

- ***sonriendo* lo sentimos Kai... *Tayson aguanta la risa* te dejamos solo entonces... *sale* **

- **Si Kai.... no nos culpes.. solo que nunca te hemos visto así.. *Max sonríe y sale***

- **Niños... *el medico sale con Max y Kenny***

- ***encaminándose a la puerta* te esperamos afuera...**

- **Hmmm... *intenta ponerse de pie* ... *se tropieza***

**Ray alcanza a darse cuenta dándose media vuelta para atajarlo, si lo logro, pero como el aún estaba un poco débil ambos se cayeron al piso, Kai arriba de Ray**

- **Demonios... *mirando a Ray cara a cara* *OO* **

- **Lo siento... *sonrojado lo ayuda a pararse***

- **No sientas nada... gracias... **

- **Te dejo... **

- **Espera *le toma la mano* **

- **Hmm?**

- **A... yudame..**

- ***sorprendido* quieres... que te ayude a vestirte?**

**Kai solo se sonroja mas mirando a otro lado, Ray solo suspira diciéndole que si, así Ray busca la ropa limpia del chico mientras este se desvestía**

**Al darse vuelta para dársela no pudo evitar que el rubor llegara a sus mejillas.**

- **Toma... **

- ***tomando su polera* gracias... **

- **de nada... **

**Kai sigue vistiéndose sentado en el cama, ya lo único que le quedaba era su bufanda... en eso Ray le ayudo, otra vez Kai podía sentir tan cerca la respiración de su compañero que los nervios lo traicionaron levantando la vista para encontrar su labios a los de él, para cuando Ray se dio cuenta estaba apoyado en el cama besando a Kai.**

- _"MIERDA!!! Que demonios hice" _** *separándose de Kai* lo siento... yo... *sale corriendo* **_"ahora si... mande todo a la mierda..."_

- **Ahhh... *tocándose los labios* **__

- **Oye Ray!!! Que paso???? *Tayson se hace un lado para no chocar con él***__

- **Nada... descuida se me olvido algo en el hotel!!!!! Vayan con Kai..**__

- **Que raro... *mirando a Max***__

- **Tienes razón... *se encoge de hombros* será mejor que vayamos a ayudar a Kai**__

- **Supongo**__

**Los otros dos integrantes de los Bladebrakers entraron a la habitación de Kai, entre los dos ayudaron a Kai a salir caminando a petición de él, que por ningún motivo iba a salir en una silla de ruedas, de paso Tayson le pregunto que había pasado para que Ray saliera corriendo de ahí, como siempre Kai respondió con una evasiva.**

**Por ese día ni Kai ni Ray tuvieron mas tiempos a solas para suerte del chico chino, tener que empezar a dar explicaciones de lo que había hecho y que Kai ni siquiera se había acercado a pedirlas lo tenían un poco mas nervioso que de costumbre, no pudo consiliar el sueño en toda la noche y mas de alguna vez tuvo que salir al living para no molestar a los demás. Ahí fue donde encontró a Kai, practicando con Dranzer; prefirió evitar cualquier nuevo encuentro y paso sin ser visto... o al menos eso creyó.**

**------------------ fin del capitulo dos -----------------------**


	3. Kai: No quiero perderte

**Rompiendo el hielo******

**KaixRay, TaysonxMax ******

**Notas: HEME AQUÍ!!!!!! Por fin otro KaixRay... me metí en la mente de Kai por un rato en el episodio en que por fin este chico se convierte en un Bladebraker.******

**Por Clow Reed******

- **Bienvenidos amigas y amigos a la gran final del campeonato mundial de Beyblade!!!! ******

- **Esta noche será muy interesante o no Aj?******

- **Claro que si Brad, se enfrentaran los campeones actuales, los Demolition Boys!!!! Contra la gran sorpresa de este año los Bladebrakers!!!!!******

**Mientras los locutores ponían en ambiente el día ambos equipos estaban listos para empezar la gran batalla por la paz del mundo, para los espectadores no era mas que una final de campeonato.******

- **Estas seguro que quieres empezar hoy Kai?******

- **Si... *mirándolos* es algo que tengo que hacer ahora...******

- ***Tayson de pone una mano en el hombro* recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo viejo******

- **Hmm...******

- **Tu puedes ganar Kai... *Max sonríe*******

- **Gracias...******

**Ray solo lo mira fijamente antes de que Kai saliera al plato, con eso le basto al capitán de los bladebrakers para sentir toda la confianza de su equipo, por otro lado Boris manda a Spencer.******

**El día de la grandes decisiones para Kai, un ronda perdida y la posibilidad de volver a utilizar a Blackdranzer acompañan este duelo, por fin el joven dueño de Dranzer toma su decisión final, y con ello da su mejor beybatalla perdiendo a Dranzer pero sabiendo que siempre tendrá amigos con quienes contar.******

**En la noche el equipo conversa sobre las próximas estrategias, el que se batirá ahora sería Ray, Kenny la habla sobre su oponente, Brian.******

- **No sabemos mucho sobre los Demolition Boys en general pero lo mas aconsejable es que tengas cuidado...******

- **Eso lo se mejor que nadie Kenny pero no voy a perder.******

- **Así se habla!!!! *Tayson come un bocado de comida*******

- **Ni en los peores momentos dejas de comer?? *Kai le recrimina sentado en el sillón*******

- **No te vaya a pasar lo mismo que en campeonato Chino... *Max se ríe* ******

**Todos los Bladebrakers se rien con el comentario de Max relajándose un poco, en la mente de Kai pasaba la posibilidad de que Ray también perdiera su bestia bit... que haría entonces?******

**El día de la batalla entre Ray y Brian llego, las galerías llenas y dos oponentes que deben dar todo de si, esta sesión era casi la definitiva y Brian tenía la orden que acabar con Ray si fuese necesario... y eso puso en practica.******

- _"demonios... no me puedo dejar ganar por él..."___

- **Miedo? *le sonríe* pues espera a ver lo que tengo preparado... **__

**Brian hace que su blade ataque sacando a Driger del campo ganando así la primera sesión, gracias a una piedra que se soltó y golpeo a Ray este debió ir al camarín, los chicos recriminaron la actitud de Brian pero Ray solo se levanto y salió a jugar la segunda ronda.******

- **Así  que vienes por mas?... que niño...******

- **No... vengo a derrotarte... *lo mira desafiante***__

- **Si si... **__

**Con su ataque de viento Brian empieza su plan, tanto Ray como Driger sienten los ataques del chico de los Demolition Boys, como puede el joven chino aguanta hasta encontrar la oportunidad de atacarlo y sacarlo del plato.******

- **Como... fue posible... *Brian mira con odio a Ray*******

- **Descuidaste mucho tu defensa... **__

- **Vamos a ver si te quedan energías para la ultima... **__

- **De que... *cae de rodillas* **__

- **RAY!!!! **__

**Tayson  los demás deben volver a llevar a Ray al camarín donde el padre de Tayson revisa las heridas, el chico insiste en volver prometiendo que obtendrá una victoria. Kai lo mira impotente... apretando los puños, Ray solo le sonríe para luego volver al plato.******

**La ultima oportunidad para ambos de ganar, Brian ataca con mas fuerza dejando a Ray cada vez mas malherido, Driger también comienza a sentir que no puede mas, con un ataque Brian corta la cinta en la frente de Ray, en ese momento sus compañeros planean ir por él y detener la batalla pero Kai los detiene.******

- **Como puedes permitir que vayan a matar a Ray!!!!******

- **Tenemos que confiar en él... **__

- **Pero Kai... * Tayson mira a Ray* **__

- _"por favor Ray.. no arriesgues tu vida..."___

- _"no lo haré... Kai..."___

- ** Ah?... *Kai mira fijamente a Ray***__

**Para ese instante Brian había deshecho también la cola que Ray siempre llevaba dejando que el pelo del dueño de Driger se mostrara tal como era, para algunos del publico era una tortura innecesaria, los Bladebrakers le pedían a Ray que se detuviera y Kai en silencio apretaba los puños de impotencia******

**Con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban tanto a el como a Driger, Ray logro vencer a Brian destrozando su blade, pero cayendo desmayado.******

- **RAY!!!! *Tayson y los demás corren hacía él***__

**Los enfermeros suben a Ray a la camilla llevándoselo a hospital, Tayson le promete derrotar a Tala y recuperar todas las bestias bit antes de que se lo llevaran.******

- **Ahora... van a saber a lo que se enfrentan... *mirando a Tala* ******

- **Yo... **__

- ***Max lo mira* que pasa Kai?**__

- **Uh?... *Tayson les dirige la mirada* **__

- **Necesito ir con Ray...**__

- **Pero Kai... eres nuestro capitán... **__

- **Tayson... dejalo.. *Max le toma la mano a Tayson* ven con él Kai... *le sonríe***__

- **Gracias... Max... *sale corriendo***__

- **Que pasa aquí? *Tayson se rasca la cabeza***__

- **No mucho... *Kenny se ríe* **__

- **Déjalos... ahora debes concentrarte en derrotar a Tala**__

- **Lo sé...**__

**Mientras el ultimo round de la final se desarrollaba Kai corría hacía el hospital, Ray aun dormía acompañado de Mariah, cuando el líder de los Bladebrakers llego, entro de inmediato al cuarto de Ray...******

- **Kai!! Que haces aquí?.. *Mariah parecía sorprendida*******

- **Quiero que me dejes solo con él**__

- **Eh?... por que?...**__

- **No tengo porque darte explicaciones... **__

- **No quiero!**__

- ***Ray despierta* Mariah... por favor...**__

- ***enojada* esta bien... *mirando a Kai con recelo***__

- ***esperando a que salga***__

- ***se queda callado***__

- **Ano... yo...**__

- ***le sonríe* tenemos que esperar que Tayson gane... y recuperaras a Dranzer... **__

- **No vengo por eso... **__

- **No?... pensé que te quedarías en el estadio... apoyando a Tayson...**__

- ***se le acerca* estuviste a punto de morir... si no hubiera sido por Driger...**__

- **Es lo de menos... **__

- **No es lo de menos!!! *lo mira fijamente* para mi no es lo de menos perderte... *se pone rojo***__

- **Kai... *lo mira* **__

- ***lo abraza* lo siento... perdóname... todo esto esta siendo demasiado nuevo para mi... no entiendo... lo que me causas...**__

- **Entiendo... *suspira* ahora debes volver a estadio... y apoyar...**__

**Las palabras de Ray fueron interrumpidas por la boca de Kai una rápida decisión del líder de los Bladebrakers que dejo a Ray sorprendido, mas cuando Kai empezó a intensificar el beso, dejándolo sin aire teniendo que soltarse.******

- **Kai!!!... *respirando agitado*******

- **Ray... *respirando agitado también* gomen...**__

- ***niega* no tienes de que... *le abre los brazos* **__

- ***se acerca dejándose abrazar* cuando te recuperes... tendremos mas tiempo... *susurrándole al oído***__

- **lo se... **__

**---------------- fin del tercer cap -------------------------******

**Notas: NYA!!!!!! Que lindo me ha quedado...  *****^^* ne ne ne? hmmm pues supongo que el próximo cap es el final solo me queda resolver al asuntillo entre Max y Tayson XDDDD **


	4. Tayson: OO asi que Ray y Kai

Rompiendo el hielo  
  
KaixRay, TaysonxMax   
  
Notas: HEME AQUÍ!!!!!! Por fin otro KaixRay... me metí en la mente de Kai por un rato en el episodio en que por fin este chico se convierte en un Bladebraker.  
  
Por Clow Reed  
  
mientras tanto en el estadio de Biovolt se estaba decidiendo la final del campeonato Ruso, Tayson contra Tala, la tecnología contra la confianza en los amigos. Tayson logro vencer a Tala gracias a la ayuda de Dragoon y la amistad. Con su derrota todas las bestias bit que Tala tenía con él regresaron a sus dueños, Max y Kenny saltaron de alegría corriendo hacia el nuevo campeón mundial de Beyblade  
  
-SABIA QUE LO HARIAS!!!! *Max se le tira encima*   
  
-Felicitaciones Tayson!!! *Kenny le dice con lagrimas de emoción*  
  
-Ojala Kai y Ray hubieran estado aquí  
  
-Lo están... *le guiñe un ojo* pero por ahora arreglan otras cosas en las que nos debemos meter...  
  
-Es cierto... a Ray...  
  
-Le gusta Kai... *Kenny acota* era algo mas que sabido por todos...  
  
-*sonrojado* que estúpido soy...  
  
-Uh? Por que te sonrojaste?  
  
-Nada...   
  
Después de eso vinieron las felicitaciones para Tayson y el resto del equipo, con tanta algarabía el campeón no tuvo momento de poder hablar bien con los demás, sobre todo con Max, a quien debí decirle algo importante.  
  
-*Ray mira alrededor* que bueno que todo volvió a la normalidad...  
  
-Sip! *Max toma un vaso de bebida* pero Tayson no tendrá descanso  
  
-Es lo mas lógico o no?, ganamos como equipo y el se lleva todo el crédito.  
  
-*Ray le toma la mano a Kai* pero cada quien gano algo en esta batalla o no?  
  
-A propósito... felicidades a los dos... *Max sonríe*  
  
-Al parecer Tayson era el único que no se había dado por enterado... *Kenny se ríe*  
  
-Ese chico es demasiado despistado...  
  
-Es cierto... *Max suspira*  
  
-Oye y que pasara después de esto?...  
  
-Volveremos a nuestra vida normal, en Japón...  
  
Con esas palabras de Kenny los Bladebrakers se quedaron en silencio, para Tayson, Max y Kenny no sería problema el seguir viéndose ya que vivían en el mismo barrio, no así Kai desde que traiciono a su abuelo no sabría muy bien su futuro, Ray por lo menos si quisiera podía volver a su pueblo... pero no quería separarse de Kai, muchas opciones y poco tiempo para decidirlas al otro día tenían la reunión con el señor Dickenson para solucionar eso  
  
A medida que avanzo la noche los invitados se fueron retirando, Ray se fue a la habitación temprano acompañado de Kai, Max se quedo otro tiempo ya que su madre había vuelto y aprovecharía de estar todo el tiempo que pudriera con ella, Kenny también prefirió irse a acostar temprano; solo Tayson se quedo hasta bien tarde comiendo y casi al final de la celebración se equivoco en tomar las bebidas quedando algo alcoholizado al llegar a la habitación que iban a compartir con Max, a petición de Kai por esa noche dormirían en cuartos para dos.  
  
-Vivan los Bladebrakers!!!!... *Tayson trata de entonar una canción*  
  
-*entrando del balcón* que demonios te paso Tayson?  
  
-Comi y tome muchas bebidas...   
  
-Si claro... *suspira* será mejor que te acuestes... ire a pedir un café  
  
-Nop... *le toma la mano* tengo que hablar contigo  
  
-De que?  
  
-Yo... pensé que tu y Ray... tenían algo  
  
-*se ríe* si tu mismo te dabas cuenta de que a Ray le gusta Kai... como podías pensar...  
  
-lo pensé y que?... me daba rabia verlos juntos  
  
-Tayson de que estas hablando? *nervioso*  
  
-Estaba celoso... *lo mira fijamente*  
  
-Como podías... estarlo... *se le suelta* será mejor que vaya por ese café... no estas hablando coherencias  
  
-*lo sujeta con fuerza botándolo a la cama* no estoy hablando tonteras... yo... *lo besa sorpresivamente*  
  
-"Tay...son..." *Max cierra los ojos respondiendo*  
  
Aunque solo fuera efecto del alcohol Max se dejo llevar, le gustaba tanto esa faceta lanzada de Tayson consciente o no, mientras él dejaba en claro que desde ahora el chico rubio sería solo de él  
  
-*se ríe* Kai... me estas haciendo cosquillas... *mirando el techo* espero que le vaya bien a Max...   
  
-*apareciendo debajo de las sabanas* no me digas que le gusta ese bruto?  
  
-Cada quien con sus gustos... a mi me gusta alguien que era frió como el hielo *le sonríe*  
  
-A si? *lo mira fijamente*  
  
-Sip... pero he ido rompiendo el hielo *lo besa*  
  
-*responde abrazándolo*  
  
Después de esa noche se tomaron grandes decisiones, por un lado todos regresarían a Japón, Tayson invito a Kai a quedarse en su casa hasta que encontrara algo, total, siempre había comida de sobra, Max no tuvo problema en darle alojamiento a Ray hasta que también decidiera bien que hacer.  
  
  
  
-Llegue!!!!!... *entrando*   
  
-Hola!!!! La cena esta casi lista... Mierda!!!!   
  
-*entrando* que pasa???   
  
-Otra vez se me quemo...   
  
-*lo abraza* Kai... hubieras dejado que llegara yo a cocinar...  
  
-No es justo... yo trabajo menos que tu... y quería sorprenderte...  
  
-*lo besa* esta bien... hagamos algo rápido y cenamos...  
  
-hmmm....   
  
-Nadie podría creer que el gran Kai Hiwatari cocina... hace 3 años no te habrías atrevido...  
  
-Eso es hace mucho... Oo...  
  
-Que pasa?  
  
-Se me olvido que Tayson y Max vendrían a cenar hoy...   
  
-Plop!... entonces ve a ordenar... yo cocino algo...  
  
-Hai... *sale*  
  
3 años pasaron desde el campeonato donde los bladebrakers se hicieron conocidos, luego de eso siguieron competiendo bajando de a poco la intensidad ahora cada quien lleva una vida normal y feliz junto a la persona que ama...  
  
owari  
  
Notas: no me culpen!!! Nunca mas escucho Backstreet boys... T^T y bueno... me gusto mucho este fic y he quedao bastante contenta espero que les guste a ustedes también por fin otro Kai con Ray!!! Ahora también agregue un Tayson con Max... me quedo tierna esa pareja ^^ 


End file.
